


Else Where In The Alpha Quandrant

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Romance, Embarrassment, Gen, Genetic Modification, M/M, Mentions od Sex, Secrets., Section 31, minimal violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Weyoun is at Deep Space 9, what are Damar and Weyoun seven doing. What is Garak discovering about his Dear Doctor's past and what are Ezri and Worf going to do?</p><p>And why the hell is Jake asking so weird around Nog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Damar visits Weyoun Seven in an attempt to snap him out of his depression over Weyoun Six's actions.

Damar watched the screen and tried to figure put what at the Federation had done to the old Weyoun. What ever it was it was effective. A part of him believed the footage he was watching was fake. Another part insisted that they could use this. Well,this and the fact Weyoun Seven was practically falling apart. After viewing the footage he gad hyperventilated and fainted. Damar had fought the urge to laugh and had him taken to medical. 

They were on Darriel Four,one of Cardassia's farming colonies. There had been a small uprising after the Gul in charge had been found to be selling off the excess food produce to Ferengi Traders. It was meant to belong to the farmers. The locals wanted the Gull executed. They'd been living hand to mouth for years and now they find out there trusted Gull had been growing rich off there backs? Usually Cardassian government would have allowed the locals to deal with it,but the Dominion insisted on a trail. They had to show fairness to all Dominion subjects,be they street urchin or Honoured leader. With all the evidence this Gull was Dead with a capital D but they dtill had to deal with a trail. And several angry Ferengi who wanted their grain and Zitter eggs. So they made sure the trail went a head and the Ferengi went away and they could all go home. Until then he had to think of a way to get Weyoun to stop being so...un-Weyoun like. And he really had no idea how to do that.

He turned off the screen and decided to check on the Vorta in question.

Weyoun's quarters overlooked some of the best views on the planet,something wasted on the aesthetically challenged creature. Not that he was looking anyway. The drapes were drawn and he could smell alcohol. Weyoun lay face down on the bed,shirtless and half a bottle of replicated spirits on the bed side table,along with a hypo spray of what could only be a anti intoxication medicine. In case he was called upon. Ready to work at all times.

The fact that Weyoun was drinking was something that worried Damar a little.

"Weyoun? Are you okay?"he asked. Weyoun grumbled and pushed himself up.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check up on you. You've not been your usual Serviant self lately." He answered. 

"Well considering my predecessor had committed the greatest sin imaginable to our kind,I'd say that I've been a little pre occupied of late."

"Enough to take a leaf out of my book?"Damar motioned to the bottle."Really."

"Its not like its working. I feel a little fuzzy,but that's it."Weyoun seemed disappointed."Now would you kindly go else where."

"No." Damar went and sat down."I wondered if you might like a drinking partner. Or someone to nag you until your back to normal."

Weyoun sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He scowled at Damar."I neither require or want your help."

"Well tough."Damar crossed his arms and real anger flashed in Weyoun eyes as he marched over to him. Ther was the slightest flicker of fear in Damar's stomach as Weyoun leaned over him.

"We both now that neither of us actually gives a damn about the other. Personally I wouldn't shed a tear if you snapped your neck falling out of bed, and we both know that Weyoun five had no 'accident'. If I could prove I would personally pull the trigger at your execution. The only reason you are in power is because you are easily led and make a half decent puppet. 

"Really?" Damar asked and quick as lightning shoved Weyoun back,shoving him until he had him pinned. Weyoun struggled and gritted his teeth.

"If I killed you now you'd be replace within a few days. How many could I get rid of before you were forgotten? Hmm?"Damar tightened his grip on his throat."Have you given up on your-Urgh!"

Weyoun wrapped his legs about Damar's waist and yanked him down before rolling them both over. He rug his fingers into delicate neck ridges and Damar suddenly realized he should have thought this a bit better. A drunken Weyoun was obviously a dangerous one and the sharp nails at his throat. Weyoun leaned in close enough for Damar to feel his breath on his face. It smelt bitter and Damar honestly couldn't place it. But then those dainty hands on his neck clenched and those nails began to pierce his scales. 

"Don't Damar. I may not be built for violence but I am certainly capable of it If need be."

"I fought you were above such acts of violence? Maybe Defectiveness is catching?"

Weyoun looked shocked and Damar congratulated himself on snapping Weyoun out of this ridiculous behavior. Weyoun let go of his throat and he smirked.

"Glad your finally seeing-"

THWACK!

The fist connected with his face before Weyoun got off him and turned to lean against the wall,hands braced against the wall. breathing hard.

"Ow."he said,"You've got a hard jaw."

"You can only blame yourself."Damar could taste blood."I certainly didn't tell you punch me."

"You called me defective. And as you said,I was taking a leaf out of your book when it comesto drowning sorrows. Your not the only one who has problems."Weyoun said and stood up straight."And it is most certainly not like me. But right now I don't want to be me. I had five perfectly obedient lives behind me. One aboration has ruined all of it."

Damar sat up and tongued the rapidly swelling lip. "How on earth am I going to explain a split lip."

"There's a dermal regenerator in the bedside table. You can pass me the anti intoxicant whilst your there."Weyoun looked about the room."Lights up 30 percent."

He winced as the room was illuminated and shook his head. He wasn't used to getting drunk,or trying to. He located his shirt and shrugged into it. He looked up and saw Damar had put the hypo spray on the end of the bed. After injecting himself the fuzziness left his brain and he felt the pain in his hand.

"I take.it you may need this too?"Damar said and lifted the re generator. His lip was back to normal, just a slight smear of blood left. Weyoun took the generator."I guess calling you...that was a step to far?"

"Does your sore lip tell you that or did you figure it out on your own."

"Well maybe it was needed. You can't spend all your time in here. I need you tomorrow to make sure the J'hem Hadar don't kill anyone whilst keeping the populace from lynching the Gul."

"Believe me I have it taken care of. The last thing I need is for unruley soldiers making my life harder." Weyoun ran the re generator over his hand and watch the skin heal,but the pain didn't go away. 

"Wonderful. I may have broken my hand."

Damar did laugh."Are you blaming me for that as well?"

"Of course. Hard headed Cardassian."Weyoun couldn't keep the humor from his voice."I have to stop listening to you. Every time I do I end up in more trouble."

"I don't force you to listen."Damar went to Weyoun at looked at his hand. "Two fingers are out of alignment. They'll need resetting."

Weyoun looked Damar in the eye. "I know your up to something. I know you covered up Weyoun's Defection." Damar froze and Weyoun did laugh."Now the Founder Believes that Weyoun has been altered by the Federation. All off which takes suspicion away from me and you. I don't know what kind of game your playing Damar,but I will figure it out."

Damar straightened his his shoulders and said"I wanted to keep my head on my shoulders. We both know your right. I'm a puppet. But I can at least try and figure out a way to keep Cardassian interests at the forefront of this war. Having the Dominion representative on my side should help."

Weyoun raised an eyebrow at him. His smile did diminish but it didn't disappear. "Well,it seems you are filling Dukat's shoes quite well. I'll have to keep an eye on you." 

Weyoun turned to search for his jacket as Damar wen to the door.

"I mean it Weyoun. I need you to be your normal self. Snap out of whatever mood it is making you so...odd and get back work. This war isn't go to fight its self."

Weyoun nodded."Your coping techniques obviously aren't for everyone."

Damar bit his tongue and opened the door. Weyoun headed of towards the nearest medical centre. Damar watched as he turned the corner of the corridor before lifting his hand to his throat to touch the pin pricks of blood at his throat. He'd have to get those dealt with before anyone noticed them,but you couldn't really see them under his collar. He hadn't wanted Weyoun to see the damage he had done. The last thing he needed was for the vorta to know he could hurt Damar. 

Smug barstard would rub it in. 

* * * * *

Weyoun hated to admit it but Dama was right. He hadn't been behaving normaly. But how could he knowing what that defective with his face had done? Other vorta looked at him strange. The newest Borath was holding him personally responsible for what had happened to the last clone. Kilana wasn't blaming him but she was avoiding him. The rest pretended he didn't exist unless they had to work with him. It was rather hurtful,but he couldn't blame them. He'd be behaving the same way in their place.

He needed to concentrate on his job, and help end this war so he could track down his errant clone and deal with the problem.

As he went to the medical centre he came up with a lie to explain a broken hand and a plan to re contact one of his newer allies. He had several avenues of interest to investgate.


	2. Chapter Two

Genetic researchers were vanishing across the Alpha quadrant. Garak traced movements and sightings until everyone who had worked on Julian's enhancements were accounted for.

All six doctors from the clinic were gone,as were three nurses and an administrator. Official records said they were on leave or sabbatical. In reality they were just gone. After calling in a favor Garak had discovered something even more interesting.

Richard Bashir wasn't in prison. The records said he was,as did the guards and officials. But Julian's father had been there a week before being placed in isolation due to illness. No one but the doctors has seen him since. 

So Garak had continued searching,looking for any clue as to what was happening. But there was nothing. So far all he knew was they were gone. But he did do some other research into the Human genetic engineering. And he found some interesting facts. Such as what happened at Darwin Genetic Research Station on Gagarin IV. Cheif O'Brian had been on board the Enterprise on that mission, and had already told Garak that the only thing he hd learned was that he felt sorry for the poor kids left on that planet.Poor children,they were young adults now,and had been given permission to turn the planet into a colony,so they wouldn't spend eternity trapped in a few rooms. The doctors who had raised them,designed them had never worked in Federation space,but had excepted supplies in return for access to their progress. The reason they'd been allowed their experiments was because each of their creations had been designed to be docile. Garak felt honest distant for the Humans as he read more. During the Eugenics war there had been truly terrible Modified Humans. Khann was the most well known. But there had been others as well. Men and women whose minds had warped to believe themselves to be gods. But there was good to. In South American two hundred Augmented humans fought and died to defend half the continent from invaders. Most were executed as "traitors of the New Race". Earth government had spent the years since denying the petition for a monument to them. In fact they did their very best to denie the fact so many Augments had been as normal as the rest of their race. In fact Arik Soong and his creations probably would have led long peaceful lives had the father figure not been arrested. Malik Soong was a problem,but could anyone blame the rest of his siblings for following? With the way they had been treated,what were they to do?

Garak suddenly got the sickening feeling that when Julian past on,hopefully after a long life,the federation,Earth officials would probably try and down play all the good he did. Would he be delegated to the depths of federation archives, forgotten except for his lies. The very thought made Garak wince. Julian should have just left Star Fleet. He'd said it before, a fully trained doctor was welcome. But Julian was determined to remain. The human could be so stubborn.

He was about to call it a night when he received an encrypted message from one of his old undercover operatives in the Federation. Surgically altered, Portak had been in deep cover for nearly thirty years. He'd never been found.

Garak watched the short message and didn't like the fear in his friends eyes, the unease that bled through his usually cool exterior. Garek had always believed that Portak had come to enjoy his role a little to much. To be honest he thought Portak had gone native. The fact he had fought to remain on earth was something of a sore point between them. The last time he had been worried about earth had been when the Borg had attacked, He had that same fearful look now.

And then he opened the file that came with the message.

He had to find Julian.

* * * * *

 

Julian was asleep when Garak found him, on his back with Kukaklaka resting on his chest. He made an endearing picture. He hated the idea of waking him but he didn't have a choice.

"Julian, Julian you must wake up."He said quietly and gently shook Julian's shoulder. The skin was warm and smooth under his fingers. For a moment his mind went elsewhere but he forced it back on point as Julian began to stir from his slumber. The human rubbed his eyes before he looked at Garak.

"Computer, time?"

"The time is 03:12."

"Good grief Garak what are you-"

"Section 31 is re starting the Augment program."Garak said, not bothering to sugar coat it."They have started growing the embryos, but are intentionally breeding them to be hostile towards none human life or to be spies."

Julian looked at him like he was mad for a moment."Do you have proof."

"Yes."

"How? How on earth could you have information."

"I'm in contact with a Deep Cover operative who has elected to remain where he is rather than return home. He has information on Cardassian interest that he would hand over if we attempted to force him to leave."

Julian looked confused. "A defector."

"More like a Retired Spy. He simply lives and works as a Federation citizen now with Starfleet."

"That isn't possible. I thin star fleet would notice if-"Realization dawned on his face."He's like the operatives on Bajor isn't he? A Cardassian altered to look human."

"Yes. Loyal to no one but himself and those he owes a favor to. And it would seem he is as worried about this development as I am."

"What proof do ypou have of this."

"Medical data and several video files."Garak stepped back as Julian stood up."They already have twenty prototype augments being grown. So far as I can tell they are going to be growing them at an accelerated rate. First live births are estimated to happen within a month."

"They won't be fully mature though. They'll have the minds of children."

"They'll have the very intelligent minds of fast learning children. They would become very dangerous very quickly Julian. And Loyal only to Section 31."

Julian began stripping out of his pajamas and into uniform and Garak turned away for a moment, suddenly feeling quite warm. He had seen Julian unclothed in his store before but this was a little different. This was his bedroom, and a little respect for privacy was to be expected. 

"Did he give you anything more."

Garak hesitated,"There, there using samples of your DNA as a baseline."

Julian froze. He turned slowly, half into his uniform."What?"

"They have been using the genetic changes you were put through as a baseline for the new augments. Half of them are from you, the other half from an unknown female that was a part of the Darwin Genetic Research experiments."

Julian swayed and Garak went forward to guide him to the bed so he could sit rather than fall down. He looked shocked, and he reached up and grabbed Garak's arm. "This is what my father gave them isn't it."

"He isn't in prison. There saying he is in the medical ward but he hasn't been seen by anyone, not even doctors. Many pf the medical staff that worked on your enhancements are missing. I think I know where they went."Garak took Julian's hand in his.,"We need to make plans Julian. If Section 31 realizes we know I doubt they will hesitate to silence both of us. We need to be able to leave very quickly, and we will need Sisko's help to do that."

"We can't leave. There is a war on and I am needed here."

"I know. But soon we may not have a choice and I would much prefer being alive than dead. And we both know Section 31 will kill both of us if they can."

Julian knew he was right. They needed to speak to Sisko. Julian doubted he would try and run, but Garak would do his best to try and convince him to go. And to be perfectly honest if the Starfleet was sanctioning these experiments, could he really think of a reason to stay?


	3. Chapter Three

Ezri had found Worf. And now the Breen had them.

She sat beside Worf and wandered if they had any real chance of escape. Then again,after Worf had nearly killed that guard they might find it a lite more difficult. It wouldn't stop Worf from trying though. 

"You should not have come for me."

Or complaining.

"Mpst people would be grateful of the rescue attempt."Ezri countered.

"It was foolish. Now the Breen have the chance to interrogate both of us."

"Do you plan on telling them anything?

"Of course not. But the Breen are not adverse to using more imaginative methods of...questioning." Worf looked at the door with distaste."Maybe even telepathic. They've been having secret meetings of late with an unknown species. Whoever it is could have access to unknown techniques."

"Okay,so there's that. But we we maybe we'll get lucky and get taken to a pow camp."

Ezri took a moment to realize that her life now included those kinds of sentences. No one said a life in starfleet would be easy. But somehow seeing imprisonment as the better option had never been something she expected. Still, it was something she never expected to say. 

She knew it had been foolish to come after Worf,but she'd had to. Did she regret what had happened between them...she didn't know yet. The Jadzia part of her was both sad and happy to have had one more night with her Par Makai,but also knew it would only make things harder for Ezri Dax to build her own life. Their joining had taken place during traumatic events. The stress had nearly killed Dax and Ezri,well she was adjusting.

And adjusting to imprisonment was something she would have to do fast if she wanted to survive.

Worf knew what to expect. He'd been trained and had enough experience to know how to deal with capture. What he wasn't dealing with was Ezri.

He'd let his grief get the better of him. He had taken Ezri because at that moment she have been so much like Jadzia,he could not stop himself. He had been weak. And it hadn't taken long to realize that she wasn't his wife. She had traits and memories,but was not her. Their mating had been a goodbye,not a reclaiming.But at that moment he had more pressing troubles than the fact the ship had come to a halt. He'd knew the sensation of traveling at warp and the distinct sensation of dropping to less than light speed. 

As if hearing his worried thoughts the doors opened and three guards were waiting to escort them too their fates.

* * * * *

Damar knew Weyoun was planning something, but he hadn't expected an alliance with the Breen. But the fact they now had Federation Prisoners, and they were residents of DS9, was more than a good thing for the tide of the war. Or at least who would control Terok Nor.

The mind probes on the two prisoners revealed little new information, but that wasn't something that Damar was concentrating on. Right now he was more interested in the planets that Cardassia was losing to the Breen. He didn't want to sign the treaty, and that was why he and Weyoun were now arguing,

"You need to see the bigger picture. You may lose territories now but you'll soon have your pick of the Alpha quadrant. And what of our people who live on those planets, The citizens of the Cardassian empire who do not wish to hand over there homes or pay taxes and rent to the Breen."

"The Breen have agreed to keep interference with the colonies at a minimum."

"And what about the situation on Septimus lll?"

Weyoun was about to tell Damar that he would deal with it, but The Founders had ordered that he do nothing. The Klingons would take the planet. The Cardassian Eleventh Order was based on that planet and was 500,000 soldiers strong. They didn't stand a chance against the Klingons. They'd be wiped out and Damar was already having trust issues with the Trust issues. And whatever else he was planning may go against the Dominion if he thinks....

"I've been ordered to let the Klingons take Septimus three."

Damar was silent and Weyoun wondered why the hell he had told him. 

"What?" Damar asked.

"Septimus Three has now economical or real military significance and has been deemed a casualty. The Kilingons will waste vital resouces for it and it will y=ultimately work in our-"

"The Eleventh Order Head quarters is there."

"Which is why you need to order the retreat if you want to save them." Weyoun gathered his data files,"And tell no one I divulged this information. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"So why did you?"

Weyoun stood still a moment before saying,"I don't know."

* * * * *

The Phi scan hadn't been pleasant, but it hadn't given any information either. Sadly that didn't stop Weyoun from using the Trivial to make them angry. 

When Ezri saw Worf move she stopped him, and glared at Weyoun.

"I see your trying to keep your friend from doing something stupid. A good idea."

"Not really. If he kills you Six won't get a chance to save you." Ezri said and watched carefully balance anger enter Weyoun's eyes, and slight concern in Damar's.

"His defection and your brainwashing will not work on me. Already the Founders are attempting to find a way to reverse your-"

"The Founders are going to have a hard time. What's happened to Weyoun Six? Its Genetic, and its permanent. And Its spreading." Ezri smiled,"But The Founder probably already know that don't they?"

Weyoun was still, body tense, and Damar grabbed his arm just in time to keep him from swinging at the prisoner.

"We will stop that freak and his followers."Weyoun hissed, his composer gone and the shear venom in his voice enough to make Worf fight off a wince.

Ezri simply smiled again and tilted her head at him. "His really is so different from you. I look forward to seeing you join us."

Weyoun shrugged Damar off and stepped close,"And I look forward to watching you die."


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to get more chapters updated. will try and do more soon.

Jake had forgiven him for the way he had acted. Nog would forever be grateful for that. The pain in his leg had faded and he was getting his life back on track. He had even resumed light duties. 

But there was one tiny thing that was making Nog nervous. Jake was acting weird around him. Being nicer than normal and taking the time to talk with him more. 

"You're not trying to write a new character for your story is are you?" Nog asked him as they ate Krall beetle soup together. 

"What? No no I'm not." Jake told him. "It's been a while since we've been able to talk Who knows when we're going to get another chance to hang out." 

"Yeah. Things are getting pretty hectic around here. Has your father said anything?" 

"He's been spending a lot of time questioning those Jem'Hadar who showed up." 

"I bet he has. It's all anyone on the station can talk about." Nog was telling the truth. The station had been a buzz since the Jem'Hadar had turned up and the rumors that were going around were insane. A lot of people thought it was a sign that DS9 would be invaded again. Others were adamant that it was a sign from the prophets that they were sure to survive. Jake just thought it was another thing to worry about.

"But at least whilst there here we can get some kind of information. And you get to stay longer."Jake grabbed and squeezed Nog's shoulder. When he pulled away his hand traveled down Nog's arm to his elbow rather than coming straight off. The extra contact was probably an accident. But it left Nog feeling ...odd. He'd been feeling Odd around Jake for a while now. Every so often it felt felt like he and Jake were more a-

Oh no. Oh by the Blessed Exchequer no.

The awkward attempts at affection, the meals and the hanging out? Nog had seen all this behavior before.

Suddenly not hungry Nog made his excuses and said he felt suddenly tired. The look of concern on Jake's face made him feel guilty. Then he scolded himself. A Ferengi shouldn't feel guilty for lying. 

"Want me to pick you up soon Tube grubs later."

"Sure Jake. See you." Nog beat a hasty retreat. As he left Jake gave him a wide smile, which he responded to, his stomach fluttering pleasent-

Oh Crap.

Nog realized at that moment he and Jake were no longer friends. They were passing the line line towards coupledom. And he honestly didn't mind.


End file.
